initiation
by miss butterfly-lamb
Summary: Naruto goes to a new school and finds out it's not what it's cracked out to be.. when the most infamous gang in the school decides Naruto is to go through initiation. rape,lemon,abuse,yaoi-naruto-hidan-sasuke-akatsuki and yes, orochimaru
1. It's hard to have strength

HOORAH second fanfic that is going to have multiple chapters! Hope you enjoy! Have fun reading oh and..meow…that's all I have to say

R and r please it gives inspiration :D

*Glances around for Masashi Kishimoto* good he is not here… I OWN NARUTO YAY YAY YAY I GOT TO SAY IT!

**-m.k. Oh no you don't! *Chases with pan* **

**-mbl AHH FUCK I'M SORRY I DON'T OWN NARUTO IM SORRY IM SORRY!**

A tanned blonde teen walked in to an unfamiliar school, he looked around and gazed at the many new people he would be able to meet. He hoped it wasn't a repeat of his last school. The teen walked through the double doors to the office.

"Oh, hello, Are you the new student?" The secretary peered over the edges of her glasses.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto" The blonde boy said.

"Ok we just need to get your schedule so you can take a seat over there" She said, pointing to a waiting room just beyond the doors.

"Ok thank you" Naruto started his walk to the room and noticed a red head sitting on the bench.

"Hey, you the new kid?" He asked, his aqua gaze falling on the blonde.

"Uhh, yeah I'm Naruto" He walked to the flaming red head.

"I'm Gaara, you better watch out here this is a pretty bad school," He stated plainly.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked in confusion.

"I mean that you have a pretty good looking face and many of the guys here don't give a shit what sex you are"

"What the hell are you talking 'bout?" The blonde was going to say more but was interrupted by an opening door.

"Gaara you got lucky this time, you're not suspended but you have detention after school for a week" A man said while walking out the door and in to the room. Gaara cursed under his breath and groaned.

"Whatever, see ya Naruto" He said while getting up to walk with the (what he was guessing) Principle. Then the secretary called him back in.

"Here is your schedule, your first class is science it's room 399 on the third floor. Oh and your locker is c0289 which is also on the third floor."

"Thank you" Naruto took the schedule and walked out the door, reading what classes he had for the semester.

'Ugh, great I have gym this semester'

He walked to the third floor and looked at each passing locker, until he found locker c0289. He opened the door and shoved his books in, taking out only what he needed. He went to slam his locker closed but it just bounced back open.

"Are you kidding me" He sighed.

"Here let me" A dark haired stranger walked up and kicked the locker closed. "I had this locker last year, you just need to show it whose boss" He smirked and winked at Naruto.

"Thanks, who are you?" He asked and put his lock on, spinning the dial.

"I'm Itachi, I take it you are the new kid?" The longhaired teen moved and leaned on the locker.

"Yup, Naruto"

"Nice name, have fun on your first day" Itachi started to snicker as he walked away.

'What is with everyone in this school, it was like they know something I don't. At least it's better then home'

Naruto shivered at the thought, his stepfather was very violent and blamed him for the death of his mother. Whenever Naruto did something wrong, which was almost every day, he would beat him…and sometimes worse.

'But I deserve it, he loves me he just doesn't know how to show it' the blonde started his walk to his classroom when he felt someone bump in to him.

He turned to say sorry but was interrupted by a loud obnoxious voice.

"Oi, Fucker, what the fuck was that for you little shit," A tall silver haired teen boomed, his voice echoing down the hall.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry" Naruto shyly replied.

"You better fucking be!" The silver haired teen walked to the blonde and gripped him by the front of the shirt, lifting him up and pressing him to the wall, causing the blond's books to scatter on the floor.

"Oi, Hidan calm down" A tall teen with tanned skin, shoulder length dark brown hair and tattoos that looked like stitching hollered at 'Hidan'

"Why the fuck should I Kakuzu? He bumped in to me" The silver haired teen turned to the tattooed teen

"Hidan. Drop him" Hidan looked at the blond still in his grip and studied his features. The blond squirmed and tried not to look in the silver haired teen's intensive violet eyes.

"Fine" Hidan sighed. As he went to drop the blonde he punched him in the stomach before letting him go and laughing as he walked away.

The blond slid to the floor, coughing up a fit and clutching at his stomach.

'It's the first day and already someone hates me, this day can't get any worse'

The blond slowly got up and walked down the hallway, seeing class 399. He gently knocked on the door. A pale man with long black hair peered through the window before opening the door.

"Are you Naruto?" He asked, eyeing the teen.

"Yes"

"I am Orochimaru sensei, why don't you go introduce yourself to the class"

The blond shivered at the snake like way the teacher talked before turning and facing the class.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Please treat me kindly"

"You can sit next to Sasuke" Orochimaru sensei said, pointing to a black haired kid in the back corner. He put his hand to his forehead and did a mock salute. Naruto slowly walked to the other teen.

"Hey, I'm Naruto" He whispered as he sat down.

"Ya. Ya I know dobe" The blond sighed and looked away.

This is going to be a GREAT year. He thought sarcastically.

The blond felt this weird sensation, and the hairs on his neck rose. He looked up and noticed the black haired teacher was staring intently at him. When they caught eyes the teacher was the first to look away.

'Weird' He thought before starting his work.

LINE BREEEAAAKKK 3 tehehehe

Naruto quickly packed his books and checked his watch. He had 14 minutes to get home before his dad would get pissed off at him, he had to get home at 3:40 exactly, that gave him 15 minutes since his classes ended at 3:25. The blonde turned to leave his locker when he was abruptly shoved against a locker.

"We have some un finished business, kid" He heard a familiar voice sneer behind him. The blonde whipped around to see his attacker.

" I'm sorry for bumping in to you, ok?"

"Not good enough" Hidan grabbed the handle of the blonde's bag and dragged him out the school.

"Hey! Let me go!" The younger teen squirmed as the other teen pulled him to a darker corner outside the school, everyone ignored the struggling blonde as they didn't want to get in the way of the silver haired teen's infamous anger issues.

"Now, why the fuck did you bump in to me, I HATE when people do that" He ripped the bag off the blonde and threw it to the side, pushing the teen to the brick wall.

The blonde groaned as his head smacked dully against the brick.

"I said I'm fucking sorry!" the blonde retorted. Hidan scoffed at the teen before punching him in the cheek.

"That's the fucking best you can do? Tomorrow I'm going to get you kid, I'm going to get you good" Hidan pulled the blonde off the wall and shoved him away as he walked to his friends. Naruto felt his cheek and pulled his hand away, finding a dot of blood drip down his now split lip.

The blonde checked his watch again; he still had 6 minutes to go.

'I'll have to sprint' he sighed and picked his bag off the ground. Dusting the dirt off, he turned and started to jog down the path. The blonde reached his house and shoved his key in the lock, twisting it and opening to door slowly. The house was silent and Naruto thought his step dad was sleeping.

"Where have you been?" his stepfather asked, walking right by the front entrance.

Naruto cringed at his father's voice. "I-I got lost"

"Got lost? You got lost? You're pathetic!" Naruto's stepfather screamed and grabbed the blond by the wrist yanking him to the living room.

He shoved the teen to the floor and straddled the struggling boy. He pinned the teen's arms with his legs and threw a punch in the boy's face. Naruto held back pained sobs, not wanting to give his stepfather the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He cringed as another punch was thrown in to his face.

"You fucking idiot! Take your punishment like a man" His stepfather sneered at him and grabbed the teen by the neck, lifting the blond up from under him.

"You hopeless pathetic, petty, miserable boy" He shouted insults as the teen clawed at the hands choking him.

"You sad excuse for a son" He whispered in his son's ear before sliding the boy along the wall and throwing him to the ground.

"Get out of my sight" His father walked to the kitchen.

Naruto picked himself off the floor and whimpered as he felt the dull throbbing in his throat intensify. The blond walked to his own bathroom, he had his own as his step dad wanted to see him the least as possible, and opened the cabinet, grabbing out a dried bloody razor.

He shut the door and played his favorite song on his I pod before stripping his clothes and walking in to the scalding hot shower with the razor.

Cut my life into pieces  
>This is my last resort<br>Suffocation  
>No breathing<br>Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

The blond pressed the metal to his hot flesh and sliced down his arm, trying to ease out the pain of his stepfather's beatings with the nice stinging sensation of the razor sliding through his skin. He gritted his teeth for the first cut. He always did, then he got used to it after the second.

The teen sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away with the familiar calming feeling of the blood that was bubbling up and mixing with the water as it slid down his wrist. He slid the blade against his wrist again; each cut slightly deeper then the last.

He watched as each small cut came together and united to form a larger dark red dot. Naruto looked at his arm and raised the blade to his wrist, successfully cutting many small incisions, lots of small ones where better than a few large ones. The small ones stung and hurt longer, constant reminders of the pain. Naruto cut up to the inner corner of his elbow before deciding he was done. Letting the hot water cascade over his shoulders and turning so his face was in the burning water he cringed at the heat before opening his mouth and letting the hot water soothe his throat.

Naruto turned the boiling shower off as his vision went dark. He passed out with a dull thud in the shower, be it from the heat or sorrow, his blood pooling down the drain.

YAY sorry for all my meanieness in these stories XD hope you had fun reading; and yes there will be more…oooooh I can't wait to get to the yaoi parts!

**R and r please, this time I will give you guys TACOS! Who doesn't love tacos!**

**-This is what happens when you let your fluffy cat on the keyboard when you are typing**

**Ncv ['**

**jhvur**


	2. when there's nothing to eat

**Sorry this took so fricken long to update :P I got really busy with exams and summative and what not. Pain in the ass. I had to basically learn my whole science curriculum in four hours the morning before my exam because my teacher is a total and utter twit.**

**OOOOkai, so you guys all know the drill, me no own narunaru because I would go ape shit on kishie for SPOILER killing off deidara SPOILER DONE (even though most people should be past there lol**

**Hmmm and well yeah. If any one could be my beta..please…do it..you can even borrow snuggles my pet t rex for a day…. Like..i really need a beta…**

**ONE MORE THING! Because I'm such an egotistical bastardNot really but I need people to basically criticize me on my writing. Because I know I murder detail…I am horrible with detail…absolutely horrible (and that's also why I want a beta) so please…flames, and praise are both accepted. **

The blond woke up to a dull throb all over his body, but the throbbing was most intense in his heart. Why does father always have to beat me, I really do try to make him happy. He slowly sat up and realized he was in the tub, with dry blood crusted in a trail leading from his wrists to the drain. The blond teen got up and glanced around, he was lying naked in the bathtub.

"NARUTO, get your ass down here!" He heard his stepfather shout, his voice echoing in the small white bathroom.

He got up and quickly washed his stinging arm, cleaning it of long since wet blood. Naruto went to his room and grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt and his thick black sweater, making sure to apply cover up to the more prominent bruises on his face; his bulky clothes would cover the rest up.

"I'm coming" The blond grabbed his I-pod and socks before racing down the stairs and in to the kitchen. He found his dad sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Naruto? You know that I love you right? And that when I hurt you I don't mean to" His stepfather took a sip of coffee.

"Yes father, I know" The blond went to put his socks on, he already knew how unstable his stepfather was and knew to do everything his father told him or else he might get angry.

"Can you make me a plate of eggs please, Naruto?" His stepfather asked in his sickly sweet, with a tinge of crazy, voice. His stepfather, Nigel, was an American whom his mother met when he went to vacation in Japan where Naruto lived. When his mother had died, Nigel had lost his last bit of sanity and was borderline crazy. But no one dared tell.

"Yes father, is a sunny side up egg ok?" Naruto asked as he strode to the fridge to retrieve the light brown eggs.

"Yes, that would be perfect"

The blond opened the door and caught three eggs as they fell out with the force of the swing…that and their fridge was crap…He glanced at his stepfather. Looking to see if he had noticed the almost accident. After assuring himself nothing was seen he took out the pan and lightly greased it before cooking the eggs.

"Would you like the yolks soft, father?" Naruto asked. Hating the way the mornings were always filled with fake niceties, by night Nigel will beat him again.

"Oh, yes please" Point made.

Naruto cooked the eggs and slid them on to two rounded black plates. One for Nigel and one for him. Along with a small buttered piece of toast and a few shakes of pepper and salt he carefully walked to his stepfather. Balancing the two plates in both his hands.

"Breakfast is ready father. I will be there in a second."

Nigel cleared his throat and spoke "Ok, Naruto"

As the blond was walking he stumbled over a piece of clothing. Carefully catching himself and not dropping the plates. His stepfather raised an eyebrow at his stumble but thought nothing of it.

Two more feet

His sock caught one of the pieces of wood sticking up from the floor. Naruto cried out as he fell forwards, sending one plate flying as he used the hand to catch his fall. The plates smashed simultaneously as one went flying and the other fell to the ground under him.

His stepfather growled before speaking in a low voice "Naruto" the last syllable was long and drawn out, and tinged with dangerous anger.

Naruto opened and shut his mouth a few times before speaking "F-Father, I'm s-sorry I really didn't mean to" He stuttered as he tried to still his body from shaking in fear. His eyes glazed with panic. "I'll clean it up I swear"

His stepfather stood up menacingly and strode towards the cowering boy. Naruto ducked his head and used his arms to cover his neck and ears, bracing himself for a hit or kick. The floor creaked as his father brought his foot back. The first agonizing kick landed on his side, successfully rolling the boy over. The boy held back a whimper and bit his lip, desperate to not give his stepfather the satisfaction of hearing his cries of pain.

There was something inside this man. Something that urged him to break the quivering boy in front of him. He deserved. The bastard killed his wife. The man seethed at the thought and widened his stance for a more sturdy kick. As he landed another kick, naruto's stepbrother, Deidara, walked down the stairs.

"Help" Naruto managed to wheeze out to the taller blonde.

"Shut up, you idiot!" His stepfather shouted out, landing a particularly hard hit on the small blonde's rib cage. He gagged and choked for the air that was forced out of his lungs.

After a few more minutes, Deidara finally decided to stop his father. He gently grabbed his arm and pulled away. "I'll make you breakfast, Naruto needs to get to school"

Naruto nodded at his stepbrother and wiped the drool that had gone down his chin when he choked. He slowly pushed himself off the ground and stumbled away. He didn't mind the agonizing pain, he was used to it.

He was used to being beaten every day, the agonizing feeling of bruises slowly blossoming upon tan skin. What hurt most was the hate his stepfather showed him. It was painful to be unloved. All he had ever wanted was someone to hold, someone to love. He wanted the warmth of another human being. He hated the cold torture of his father. The only warmth he had ever felt was his mother's soft embrace. The affection that one gesture had shown him was enough for him to know there would be love. To be loved. That was all he wanted

Brrrreeeaaaakakakakkakaka

Halfway to school Naruto spotted his brother's car, Deidara pulled up to the curb and rolled down his window.

He stuck out his head and shouted out to Naruto "You want a drive the rest of the way, hmm?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, pleased that Deidara was offering a drive. "Yes please, thanks Deidara" The blonde said with a smile, he walked around the car and hopped in the passenger side, glad to be out of the cold morning air.

"Do you want a drive back home too, hmm?" He asked as he started to pull away from the sidewalk.

Naruto nodded "Yeah" glad he didn't have to walk all they way home, at least Nigel couldn't get mad at him being late, right?

"Oh and I want you to meet some of my new friends too okay? I think you might like them. When I pick you up we can all go hang or something" Deidara said as he slowly started to accelerate the car. The two step brothers remained quiet, Naruto thought about what he was going to do at school.

He wondered about the raven-haired boy from his science class, all he could remember was that the boy was very pale, but it suited him, and his black onyx eyes. The eyes held so much emotion in them, emotions that he held deep under lock and key. But Naruto could easily read people. Maybe it was a strong point. Or maybe Sasuke was just easy to read. No scratch that, he believed it was the latter.

Upon entering the school he saw the dreaded twelfth grader; Hidan. Naruto, only being in tenth grade made him significantly smaller and much more weak then the built grade twelve. The blonde accidentally looked in to the unnaturally violet eyes and Hidan smirked as the blonde quickly looked away and hurried his walk to his locker. Oh that boy had no idea what is going to happen to him, Hidan thought with a sick smile on his face as he watched the blonde boy scamper away.

As Naruto walked to his locker he spotted Sasuke again. He was surrounded by tons of people and they were all laughing except him, he didn't even crack a smile. Naruto spotted the boy, Gaara, who he met the first day in the office. That was the only person he recognized. The blonde quickly slammed his locker and hurried over to his science class, he took a seat at the back of the classroom.

As soon as he was seated he pulled out a thick book "Tithe" by holly black. It was his favorite book; he had read it over 18 times. He loved the smell of the worn pages and the look of the yellowing paper…not to mention the deteriorating front cover. (AN, yeah..you caught me this is my favorite book and I just had to put it in…and yes..i have in fact read it over 20 times..i can quote it betch)

He smiled softly as he opened to a page marked by a puppy ear fold and started to read.

"_kneel"_

_Roiben sank to his knees with a small gasp of pain._

_Nephamael reached into the folds of his cloak and brought out a dagger. It had a golden blade, and the handle was made of horn. He tossed it in front of Roiben, where it landed with a clatter._

Naruto felt hot breath on his cheek and glanced up from his book to see his creepy teacher, Orochimaru, bending over behind the blonde.

"What are you reading?" The teacher asked, his sour breath reaching the blonde's nose.

"Uh…a book…Tithe, it's about fairies" He said quietly, wondering why the teacher even cared. He carefully folded the page and turned towards the teacher, causing him to back up a step.

Orochimaru nodded once before talking "Do you like fairies?" He questioned again.

Naruto had on a slightly puzzled expression but answered anyways "Yeah, a lot"

"Hmm, Well I came over here to talk about your grades. I was going through some of your grades from earlier this year and I noticed that you hadn't been doing to well in science, and I wanted you to know that if you ever need help you can always come to me and talk because I am always willing to be your tutor." Orochimaru held out some paper that had Naruto's previous grades on it and handed them to the blonde.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh "Thanks Orochimaru sensei, I think that would be really helpful. When are some days I would be able to get tutoring?" The blonde was truly and honestly interested in getting some help, he knew how bad his grades were already.

"If you want you can come to my house for an hour or two on Thursdays, if that's okay with you and your family"

The blonde boy smiled, glad for how nice the teacher was "Yeah! That's fine,"

"Ok, I will give you my address and I can help you get better grades, it always feels good to help students and know that they are up for tutoring" Orochimaru smirked at the foolish boy, yeah. Better grades. That blonde sure was cute but he always wore thick sweaters and had his head down. It was only his second day and I think I'm falling for his adorable awkwardness.

"Thanks Orochimaru sensei" the blonde boy smiled as the teacher wrote his address and number on a paper and handed it to the boy.

The teacher started to walk away "Make sure to be there straight after school" Orochimaru called over his shoulder as he strode to the front of the class.

The bell rang and all the students settled in their seats, Sasuke silently slinked in to the chair beside the blonde. He didn't speak a word the whole class and before they knew it the bell rang and class was done. The rest of the day went by very quickly, and Naruto was anticipating meeting Deidara's new friends.

SHNASHNASHNA LINE BREAHKAAHHH

"So where are we meeting your friends Deidara?" Naruto innocently asked as he bobbed his head to the blasting music in his brother's car. God he loved his metal music, Metallica, Motor head, Alice in chains, Slayer, it was all so lively and full of amazing guitar shredding. (Sorry I always saw Dei as a metal head, and I tend to make Naruto a lot like me…with all the tithe and loving metal music lawlsss)

Deidara looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye, god he was cute. "Behind Walmart, why do you care?"

Naruto grunted, "Just wondering"

"Well don't" He chuckled. By the time Deidara parked the car it was already dark and the lights cast ominous shadows across the empty dark ally behind the Wal-Mart. It seemed like no one was here. "We're here" Deidara said as he turned the music off and got out.

"But I don't see anyone" Naruto said it like a question, he glanced around but saw nothing but a lone cat walking down the street.

Deidara chuckled darkly "They are here all right"

Naruto nervously turned around to his stepbrother "What do you mean?" He wasn't so sure he wanted to be here anymore

The older blonde simply whistled, "Come out" He called out to the darkness.

Naruto looked around and soon enough he spotted six shadows walking. As each came to light he saw that not all of them were young enough to be in grade twelve. "Deidara?"

The older teen smirked as he slowly introduced the people. "This is Kisame" He pointed to a extremely tall man with tan skin and a weird gaze. His blue hair stuck straight up and it looked like he had gills tattooed on his cheeks, he licked his lips, as his eyes looked the small blonde over. This guy looked about twenty.

"Sasori" He pointed to a smaller red head that was very unremarkable.

"Kakuzu" This was the guy that had been with Hidan. This guy was probably 18 because he was in the school.

"Itachi, who I believe you have met before" He pointed to a tall skinny long haired man with fair skin and raven black hair. Itachi looked a little apologetic for reasons unknown.

"Pein" Was a short haired red head with a shit ton of piercings covering his body and face. This guy seemed to be the oldest, maybe around 25.

"And finally Hidan", at the sound of the name Naruto's eyes widened. This was getting weird. Hidan gave a sick smirk and mouthed "payback"

Pein stepped towards Naruto and looked him over "Is this him?" he questioned.

"Yep, you can pay me after" Deidara casually said as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

The younger blonde turned to his older brother in alarm "Deidara, what's going on!" he shouted.

"No need to be alarmed" Pein whispered behind the blonde's ear. Naruto turned around to punch the man but Kisame caught his fist in mid air. "Na ah ah" he cooed.

"Deidara help!" He shouted out as Kakuzu walked over and took both of the blonde's wrists in one of his large hands, leaving Kisame both his hands.

Sasori groaned, "Does anyone have tape or something, he's to loud" He walked over to the struggling blonde and pressed his hand to cover the mouth. Pein licked his ear and as the boy continued to wriggle.

"Here" Deidara threw over a roll of electrical tape "Make use with that"

Itachi caught the roll "Kakuzu, give me your headband thing, I have an idea"

Kakuzu undid his handkerchief that was wrapped around his mouth and threw it to itachi. The black haired man walked to the struggling Naruto and tied the handkerchief around the boy's head and tied the knot in his mouth, then placed the electrical tape over it to prevent it from moving. It successfully muffled the blonde's shouts.

"Tie his hands to, I want some fun" Kakuzu said as he kicked the blonde behind his knees. He pressed one hand to the back of his neck as the blonde fell and pulled his hands out. "Hurry, he's moving a lot"

"Shut up you sound like Sasori" Hidan shouted from the side.

"Shut the fuck up peanut gallery" Sasori shouted back.

"Why don't you all shut up and help me" Itachi said as he started tying the blonde's hands.

All the men listened and held Naruto down. The first person to make a move was Hidan. He layed Naruto on his back on the ground.

"Payback's a bitch isn't she?"

sorry im ending it here, I have the second part half way done but I'm not just going to stop half way through a scene because I don't feel like writing XD I'm sorry lol it's 2 30 in the morning and im so tired I cant be creative right now…do you know how difficult and disorienting it is to write 7 people in one scene AND trying to keep em in character? Well I didn't really keep em in character but whatevah :P ooh and visit the poll on my main page plez.

oh and I kinda made Naruto ooc because I tend to write the main characters the way I like because it helps to add to the setting. And about the whole tithe thing and metal head. . You'll see where that leads to ;)

so peace out muddafukkerz

adios chikitos

review plez good or bad I just want reviews XD and please! just visit the poll at the top of my home page!


	3. And it's hard to eat

**Heyyy haha sorry for being gone for so long. I guess I sorta just forgot about the story until tonight! I got in to homestuck and I was so consumed with being a homestuck that I forgot about my love of Naruto, although I still haven't caught up with the series. Im like 30 episodes away though.**

**Halfway through the story I changed POV's just to see how it felt to write like that, tell me if you like it better or not. This contains graphic ish rape and gomen if it sucks, this is my first time writing anything explicit like this.**

**Again, sorry for not writing I hope all you guys will still come back and read, ill try to upsate more often if you guys would like~**

**Oh and one more thing, not everyone is seen doing bad stuff cause I got lazy and didn't feel like incorporating every character. So its just 5 people I think that ill actually be writing about…if that makes sense.**

"Shut the fuck up peanut gallery" Sasori shouted back.

"Why don't you all shut up and help me" Itachi said as he started tying the blonde's hands.

All the men listened and held Naruto down. The first person to make a move was Hidan. He layed Naruto on his back on the ground.

"Payback's a bitch isn't she?"

Hidan snickered as he tugged the boy's shirt upwards. He straddled the struggling blonde's waist and gazed in to his wide cerulean eyes, they were filled with panic and pleas as he started to shake his head, trying to say no. Then the blonde started the rock from side to side in an attempt to throw the silver headed teen off.

Hidan slapped the blonde quickly with a loud crack and sent his head smacking in to the asphalt, Naruto groaned in pain and tried to curl up. "Someone grab the little shit and hold him down, he's making this really fucking hard" Instantly Itachi walked over, kneeled by naruto's head and held the boy's shoulders down.

The silver headed teen smiled a sick smile and started to lick down the boy's cheek, lapping up the stray tears that had fallen. His tongue was gross and slimy and Naruto was so scared and there was nothing he could do and he was just so scared and he didn't want this to happen but there was nothing he could do to stop it and oh god this was really happening wasn't it? Hidan's tongue drifted down to naruto's neck where he gently started to nibble, before biting hard enough to draw a pained moan and a few drops of blood. Hidan stared at the blood, almost as if mesmerized before he bit a lot harder than before, drawing more blood and a muffled desperate sob from Naruto. The blond was saved from any further bites when Kisame dropped a hand on Hidan's shoulder and pulled him off.

"Hurry and get him ready, you take to long" He pushed Hidan off and roughly pulled Naruto's pants down. He grabbed the boy's flaccid dick through his black boxers despite the quiet whimpers and shakes of the boy's head and started to stroke it up and down slowly through the thin fabric.

Naruto couldn't help the fact that he was starting to get hard, it wasn't his fault, and he didn't want this. He cried out when Kisame gave a particularly hard squeeze and sobbed when he talked in his ear. "Atta boy" He whispered in to the blonde's soft hair. He started to nibble lightly on the lobe, licking it to the time of his hand's soft squeezes. Kisame dragged his tongue up the shell of his ear and started to whisper soft, encouraging words to the crying boy beneath him.

Kisame gently moved around the boy until he was in between his legs, he slowly tugged Naruto's boxers down and rubbed the inside of his thighs slowly. A shark like grin spread across his face as the boy underneath him trembled in fear, his eyes wide and silently pleading. Kisame slowly inched his hand up, squeezing every so often as if to remind the blond what was about to happen. He leaned in and licked around Naruto's navel before kissing his way down to the treasure he seaked. Kisame swirled his tongue around the head of Naruto's small erection and played with the tip, he licked the underside of the boys member and then brought his tongue back up the vein. Naruto shivered in pleasure and sobbed in despair as Kisame kept continuing to give him the unwanted pleasure.

Naruto started to wiggle his hips in a vain attempt to throw Kisame off, then suddenly jerked his leg and hit the man on top of him right where it counted.

Kisame groaned in pain and rolled off the smaller teen, groaning in agony and clutching at his manhood. "motherfucker" he hissed as he grabbed at his package, trying to relieve some pain.

Deidara silently shook in laughter as he watched the shark guy writhe in pain. "Jesus, you're really bad at this,hmm you're not supposed to blow them you idiot" He said it like it was common knowledge.

Hidan got up from where he was standing and moved to the squirming blond. He pulled out a small swiss army knife and pushed it to Naruto's neck. "You ever try a stunt like that again and ill slit your throat" Naruto shook and he slowly nodded his head, fearing for his life.

The zealot moved to sit in between Naruto's legs in place of Kisame and brought the knife to the edge of the pushed down boxers. He took the fabric in his hands and sliced the blade easily through, before ripping off all of the garments on the blond's lower body and leaving him half naked and cold.

Naruto stared up at Hidan, red rimmed eyes silently pleading for any type of mercy. Anything but this.

"Oh god, please no" He tried to say through the thick spit moist gag tied around his head. It only came out as a wet gurgle though. He tried to shake his head as Hidan slid a finger down his neck and circled one of the bites he had given him. Naruto bucked his hips as the silver headed teen cupped his bare legs in his hands and brought them to rest over his shoulders.

Hidan spat on his hands and brought them to his own neglected growing erection, he gently lubed himself up and smirked at the blonde's quivering body. Hidan suddenly plunged himself in to the boy.

The blond gave out a shriek of pure, raw, pain. His body arched upwards, only supported by his shoulders as Hidan put his hand's on Naruto's lower back and pulled him closer, digging himself further and further in to the crying boy.

Naruto's head lolled back and his eyes started to roll in to his head as Hidan pulled back almost to the tip before thrusting himself deep in to the boy again. Naruto cried and screamed, all thoughts lost, as his body came alive with pain. Hidan smirked at his anguish and greedily lapped at the tears streamin down his face.

"nghh you're tight" Hidan panted as he thrust himself over and over in to the boy under him, oblivious to the anguished cries of pain coming from the his mouth.

Naruto glanced over through tear filled eyes to see his brother simply sitting there, smoking a cigarette while watching his brother get brutally raped.

"Hey Hidan be careful, he's still a virgin" Deidara lazily said in a white puff of smoke.

"Ah" Hidan grunted as he dug himself in the boy, seeing the streams of blood run from Naruto's thighs to his own. "That would explain all the blood"

"You idiot, that's cause you didn't prepare him" Kisame sighed as he grabbed Naruto's flaccid member and started to stroke it, trying to get him hard again to give him at least a little pleasure. The pleasure that Naruto had kicked out of him earlier.

Hidan started to thrust sporadically, losing his rhythm and rocking the boy underneath him with his hard pushes. He gripped Naruto's thighs hard enough to bruise as he grunted one last time and released his load in the trembling boy. Naruto cried out as he felt the warm liquid fill his insides, burning the areas where Hidan's cock had ripped the delicate lining of his body. The zealot rocked the boy a little more, grunting in pleasure and riding out his orgasm, milking himself of every last drop.

"heh, looks like I was so good he passed out" Was the last thing Naruto heard as he felt something wet and painful rip out of his body.

His head blacked out for a couple minutes from the pain, when he came to again there was another pain filling him, this time much more large and fast paced.

Naruto opened his eyes to reality to see Kisame thrusting himself in his body. Naruto could feel every push and pull, his body rocking with the force. Naruto shrieked again and moaned in agony as Kisame panted, a thin sheen of sweat covering his brow.

Kisame let go of one of Naruto's legs and wrapped his calloused hand around the blonde's shaft. He pumped in time with his thrusts despite Naruto not getting hard one bit and smeared his blood down his thigh.

Hands. Hands everywhere. In my hair and touching my side. Thick hands, calloused hands. I felt someone take the gag off, grab my hair roughly and tilt my head to the side

"Suck"

What a simple word, but it's the simplicity that scared me. That word should not evoke the terror I felt at the moment.

I felt something long, hard and throbbing shoved in to my stretched throat. I choked and gurgled but nothing happened.

The offending object was slowly pulled back then roughly thrusted in to my throat once again, and yet again, I choked.

"Come on, you can do better" The voice growled. He pulled his cock fully out. Slowly stroking himself a few times.

"P-please" I coughed "Don't d-do this" I managed to moan out.

All of a sudden I felt a burning pain in my cheek accompanied by a loud, sharp smack. Did he just slap me? My head bangs back to the ground and I cry out in pain.

"I thought I said suck, you dirty whore" The guy thrust himself in my open mouth again, he grabbed my trembling chin and forced my mouth open wide, pushing himself in until he hit the back of my throat. He gave a pleased groan when my mouth muscles constricted around his cock as he shoved himself deeper.

I then became aware of the brutal pain I felt in my lower body. Oh god it was horrible. It hurt it hurt it hurt. Someone was inside me thrusting back and forth. The dick in my mouth pushed forwards again, and yet again I choked, drool dribbling past my lips and down my chin.

As my eyes regained focus I looked up to see Itachi directly above me, his eyes closed in pleasure and a thin layer of sweat covering his skin. Just past him Pein was rocking in to my body. The pain was horrible. I felt every rip and tear and pulse and throb of the cock inside me.

I sobbed around the thing inside my mouth. Itachi grunted and pushed in to my throat faster until it felt like he was in my lungs. Oh god it hurt. He gave one last groan and I felt something salty flood my taste. It surged past my lips and down my throat, my eyes started to water and I couldn't breath. I gave a defeated moan as he pushed in farther.

"Swallow it all"

And oh god did I try, the cum felt heavy in my stomach and I gagged as some slipped out past my lips. Itachi removed his cock from my mouth and wiped the remaining cum off my chin. He brought it to my lips and shoved his fingers inside my mouth.

"I said all of it"

I nodded slowly and took his fingers in to my mouth, for a moment I felt so disgusted with myself. Pein was still pushing in to me and itachi was finger fucking my mouth. I started to sob again as Pein came inside me as well, I felt his cum push out of me and slide down my thighs.

"Hey he still hasn't come yet" I heard my brother say. Oh god please no not this anything but this. Pein smiled as he pulled himself out of me. He leaned in and took my flaccid member in his hand. The redhead gently rolled it around in his palm, feeling the weight of it. He thumbed at the slit of it and rolled his fingers lazily at the tip. Pein then started to slowly pump my cock up and down, so gently, as if we really were lovers. I watched in horror as Pein takes the tip of my member in his mouth, it slowly disappears as his nose touches my body. He licks all the way from the base to the tip and I involuntarily moan as he swirls his tongue over the head.

I bucked accidentally in to his mouth, as he grabs my ass and lifted me closer. Oh god im getting close. I start to let out small mewling noises as he takes my member in and out of his mouth. I wail in anguish as I finally cum. Humiliation washes over me like a tsunami and I start to sob loudly. I never wanted this. Pein gets up off me and starts to zip his pants up. I don't know how long its been since this started but all I want is to go to sleep.

Pein walks over to Deidara and hands him a stack of money.

"Thanks, I hope we can see him again soon"

I whimper loudly, this is going to happen again. I close my eyes as everyone leaves, Deidara unties my hands and lays his jacket over me before he takes his car and leaves me all alone, in an ally, not knowing where I am and with no way back home.

Like I'd ever want to go home.

Its getting cold and its already been dark for a while. Im going to die here. Im going to die and no one will know. I close my eyes and sob loudly once more, sniffling until my tears die down. No one is going to find me. I curl up with the jacket and pass out against a brick wall. No one will ever find me.

Haha woo yeah cool here we go I finally finished gomen. You can hate me if it pleases you just I never really felt like writing. Leave reviews and tell me which point of view you licked better, I honestly have no idea why I decided to switch it.

**Thanks for reading and gomen again for not updating in a long time!**


End file.
